nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Local News
August, 2012 'Too many kidnappings, not enough milk cartons' As if things in Hampton Roads weren't bad enough, a string of kidnappings has left several families childless. Posted on August 1, 2012 at 7:01 AM '' June, 2012 'Six dead in private jet crash' EXCERPT - A private jet flying into Hampton Roads suffered mechanical failures during extreme turbulence over the Atlantic. The jet crashed into the ocean with no survivors. ''Posted on June 25, 2012 at 11:11 AM '' 'Gang violence to blame for chaos and destruction' EXCERPT- Originally thought to be attacks of terrorism now verified as territorial wars between rival gangs. ''Posted on June 19, 2012 at 7:32 PM '' 'Terrorist attacks in Hampton Roads' WTF, VA?! ''Posted on June 18, 2012 at 4:19 AM '' 'Peaceful protests may turn sour' NORFOLK, VA (AP) – Despite international decline in Occupy Movement activity, Norfolk, Virginia has seen a recent upsurge in activity, with nearly five thousand occupy protesters coming in from all over the Mid-Atlantic states and beyond. The protest target of this resurgence seems to be the substantial military-industrial complex in the Hampton Roads area. Protests are being held at several city halls, the Naval Station Norfolk, and at the headquarters of BAE Systems, a major military repair contractor. Thus far the protests have been peaceful and well ordered without a disruption in local government affairs. However, the protesters are calling for a drastic reduction in the influence of the military-industrial complex in regional and national government affairs, so that power can be restored to the so-called ninety-nine percent, and protest organizers are threatening to shut down local government offices if their pleas are refused. For now the atmosphere in Norfolk is sill relaxed, but fears of unrest are increasing on the heels of a statement released from Norfolk mayor, Paul Fraim, stating that “the June city council legislative agenda has unfortunately already been set, and there is not currently room on the docket to accommodate the requests of the Occupy Movement at this time. However, the city council does have several large openings in their schedule in August, and I along with my fellow councilmen, would be happy to speak with the leaders of the Occupy Movement should they be willing to request time to make their case to the city council as scheduling permits.” ''Posted on June 1, 2012 at 2:43 PM May, 2012 'Norfolk airport plans $11.7M renovation' NORFOLK (AP) -- Norfolk International Airport is planning an expansion of its passenger screening area and other improvements. The $11.7 million renovation also includes modernizing the main terminal and replacing retail kiosks in the center with plants, tables and chairs. Airport executive director Wayne Shank tells The Virginian-Pilot that the renovation will provide a more pleasant environment for passengers. The work is scheduled to be completed in July 2013. Posted on May 8, 2012 at 10:12 AM 'Police investigate double shooting at party in Hampton' HAMPTON -- Two men were shot at a party in Hampton. The shooting occurred around 10:15 p.m. Saturday, May 5, in the 100 block of Friendly Drive. Police say one victim had been shot several times but was expected to be fine. The second victim went on his own to the hospital for treatment. Investigators say the two were approached by two gunmen wearing dark clothing who took personal items and then shot them. Posted on May 8, 2012 at 6:44 AM 'More meth labs cooking in Hampton Roads' NORFOLK -- Despite efforts to stop the meth cookers in the Virginia, experts say the problem is getting worse. In the past three years, the number of meth labs statewide went from 28 in 2008, to 108 in 2010, to 217 in 2011. An undercover narcotics officer told 13 News one possible reason for more meth labs is new techniques for cooking. Single batch labs are the norm for Hampton Roads. The method is commonly known as “shake-and-bake” where meth cookers mix all the ingredients in a plastic bottle. They're small and easily hidden, unless you know what to look for. “If you see some batteries and some Sudafed and some ice packs and a 2 liter Coke or Pepsi bottle, you might have a lab.” In past cases, meth cookers have had underlings, known as "smurfs," who go from drugstore to drugstore buying the legal limit of pseudoephedrine. But there's a new tactic to combat the growing meth problem. This spring, Virginia's General Assembly passed a bill to create a pharmacy database to track the sale of over-the counter medicines containing pseudoephedrine used to make meth. Posted on May 7, 2012 at 6:28 PM Category:Information